


All About You

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and the reader begin a relationship despite her parents’ refusal to accept it. They fall in love and she runs away with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About You

“Leave the car door opened, I’m sure they’re going to bed soon,” you whispered into the phone. Your boyfriend agreed, hanging up and wishing you good luck. You heard your father make his final round about the house before finally turning off the lights and going to bed. Shrugging on your jacket, you clambered out your bedroom window and landed softly on the grass. Years of training had you prepared to sneak out of places without being seen nor heard. Being born into a hunter family had its perks.

“Hey, you,” you stepped into the car, breath short as you slammed the door closed.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he leaned over and you sighed at feeling his lips against yours after so long. This time, his hunt had taken him over five states away. He’d been gone for two weeks and it had been too long for you to bear.

“How’d the hunt go?” you questioned, reaching for his hand and interlacing your fingers with his.

“Splendid, my dad disappeared and I had to go get my brother from his little Stanford life,” he sighed, shaking his head. “Now we’re looking for my dad, meanwhile my brother is mourning the loss of his girlfriend, who apparently got killed by the yellow-eyed demon.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Dean,” you offered. “Is Sam alright?”

“He’ll be fine, just lost everything, you know? He doesn’t really want to hunt,” he shrugged.

“He never did,” you cringed, remember how brutal the fight had been between the two Winchester brothers, how you had held Dean’s crying frame in your arms, trying to get him to calm down after John had released his anger on his eldest son.

“Well, now we literally have to travel across the nation, looking for John Winchester to show his face again,” Dean sighed, thumping the steering wheel with the heel of his hand.

“I wish I could help,” you pouted.

“I know, baby,” he chuckled. You kept quiet, only offering a smile.

Your father had known John Winchester since before you could remember. According to your mom, John had emerged out of nowhere with a young boy and a toddler, requesting your dad’s help in hunting down a certain demon that had killed his wife in his infant’s nursery. Your father had helped him; that is until he began to see just how obsessed John Winchester was about the entire situation.

They began to have fights. Your dad would confront John about leaving for long periods of time, abandoning his sons in motel rooms with no regards to their safety. He’d defend Dean, tell him that he put too much responsibility on the kid’s shoulders. John would usually shut him up with a fist to his jaw. Your mom would try to separate them, but it was futile. The Winchesters would be out of there without another word.

Their fights turned to a grudge. John never came back. He’d rather have his boys suffer through hunts with him than have to turn back to your father and ask for help. So, when Dean Winchester came sauntering into town and asking for backup in a case, your dad reluctantly came to his aid. Everything was smooth sailing until you laid eyes on each other. It was like sparks, electricity bursting with each touch, your heart fluttering wildly with every one of his smiles.

He did the right thing in asking your father for permission to take you out to dinner. An hour later and Dean was bursting out of your home, jaw clenched in anger as your dad stood fuming in the doorway. You had tears in your eyes, voice protesting his refusal in giving you his permission. His excuse was that the Winchester boy was all kinds of trouble. “He’d bring you no good, baby girl,” he’d tell you. Yet you had the inkling that it was much more than that.

He never revealed to you why he refused you his permission. That’s why you went to your mother. After much bribery and pouting, leaning your head on her shoulder, you finally got an answer. “John does not care who dies as long as he kills that yellow-eyed demon,” she cupped your jaw, eyes tender. “You will get caught up in the middle and the least your dad wants is to give her daughter a funeral. Try to understand your father.”

Despite truly understanding him, you couldn’t deny the pull you felt towards Dean. His emerald eyes seemed to cause something inside you that pushed you towards disobeying your parents for the first time in years as you began to see him in secret.

Your first date was near a hidden meadow you used to frequent as a kid. Dean had ridden a stolen bicycle to the place you had given him directions to. You thought he’d show up just himself, never expecting to see a blanket laid out with a small, makeshift picnic he had quickly put together for you. You had shared your first kiss with him there, under the moonlight with the stars smiling down.

Your relationship developed in the back seats of stolen cars. Sometimes, a spontaneous mood would take you to movie theaters, where Dean would hold your hand and kiss you softly as the film progressed.

Your twenty-first birthday was celebrated with a bottle of gin and a blanket laid out in that same meadow you had your first date in. He whooped in celebration as you tried to keep him quiet, but the liquor made you bolder, made you want to straddle his hips and kiss him with a fierce passion. Amidst soft “ _are you sure’s_ ” from him and whimpered “ _yes’s_ ” from you, Dean Winchester took your virginity.

“Hey, you alright, sweetheart?” his voice knocked you out of your reverie and you glanced up at him, offering a tiny smile.

“Yeah, just reminiscing,” you nodded, climbing out of the car as Dean parked it in front of a diner. You relaxed, noticing it was quite far from your house, enough for you to not know the people around. Dean held out his hand and you intertwined your fingers with his. The hostess led you to the furthest booth from the entrance and not really minding the nosy stares of those around you, Dean wrapped his arms around you as you laid your head on his chest. He was finally close to you.

“How have you been, baby?” he stroked his lips against your temple.

“Whatever,” you shrugged, bringing the cold glass of tap water to your lips and taking a sip. “Like always, my dad turns more paranoid by the day, same old, same old.”

“I wish I could take you away,” he rubbed his nose to yours, grinning widely. “We’d always be together. You’d be next to me, sleeping in too-small motel rooms, those vibrating beds are fucking awesome.”

“You’re a freak, Winchester,” you scoffed.

“You have no idea, Y/N,” he smirked and you brought your lips to his, kissing slowly.

“Ahem,” the waitress rolled her eyes at you both, demanding your order with a loud tap of her pen to the notepad she was carrying. Dean signaled for you to order first before he made his own. She left without much of a word and you both quickly went back to each other.

Eating in relative silence, you reveled in the comfortable quiet. Everything with Dean felt easy, it felt like you belonged next to him. You didn’t have to put effort into having him look at you the way he did. If such a thing like soul mates existed, you were pretty sure Dean was it for you. He was the oasis in the middle of the constant turmoil at home.

Wanting to do your own thing, your father became quite over protective of you. Being their only child, your mother, who you thought was the one who could back you up despite everything, even agreed with him most of the time. “ _Hunters never live long enough, they die horrible deaths. I’ll be damned if I let something happen to you_ ,” your dad had screamed this at you the last argument you had. Barging into your room in the midst of tears and sobs, you had locked yourself in, refusing even dinner and seeing them until the next day. Receiving Dean’s call was a breath of much-needed air.

Paying the check, Dean pulled you with him to the Impala. He held your hand on his lap as he drove, speeding through wooded areas until he came to the secret meadow. It was here that Dean could also chase away the monsters in his head. He’d briefly forget about John and how suffocating it felt to deal with him and not having Sam around.

He wrapped his arms around you, bringing you closer to him until he had you straddling his lap. Pushing the seat back, there was enough room for you to comfortably sit on him as your lips met in a passionate kiss. The ruffling of clothes was heard as desperation fueled your movements. Within seconds, Dean was directing himself to your entrance and hunching his hips up until you had sheathed him completely. Simultaneous moans erupted in between kisses as you rode him to orgasm, pleasure overriding your senses until Dean squeezed you tightly to him and brought you back through soft kisses spread throughout your cheeks.

When it was time to take you back home, something inside Dean snapped. He didn’t want to part from you. He wanted you there, a constant presence in his life. Dean _needed_ you. He braked on the curve that brought you to your street and you glanced at him through wide, surprised eyes.

“Come with me,” he shot you an intense look.

“Dean—”

“I want you to come with me, you’re old enough. You’re trained to defend yourself, come with me, Y/N,” he cupped your jaw and pecked your mouth softly.

“Dean, my parents,” you swallowed thickly, torn in half before the decision presented to you.

“They have to understand,” he sighed, fingers traveling to the nap of your neck and squeezing. “I love you, Y/N.”

“Alright, alright,” you pressed your lips to his before pulling away. “Stay here, I’ll run home and grab whatever I can. Be out here in a few.” He nodded, grinning as you dashed towards your house.

Just as promised, you came back around fifteen minutes later. Dean was nervously tapping his knee, turning his head towards every little noise. He jumped in his seat as you knocked on the window, signaling for him to help you open the back door for you. He quickly stepped out and helped with your bags, laughing softly as you squealed in excitement at finally getting to be with Dean.

Sam was surprised to see you. He remembered you from way back when, never thinking that one day you’d end up being Dean’s girlfriend. You felt for the younger Winchester as he buried himself in books and research, trying to find a way through the grief of losing Jess. You offered your condolences and pretty soon, you had grown close to him as well.

Life on the road with the Winchesters was comfortable and fun. Sure, you’d end up sharing a too-small bed with Dean, but you would never deny yourself the pleasure of snuggling up to your boyfriend and having to fall asleep with your head on his chest. The days in which you weren’t hunting consisted of laughter and pranks being played on each other.

Your parents promised to have your head as soon as they found out where you had gone. You had argued with them for hours on the phone, ending the call with a furious press of a button and quickly turning off the device. Your dad had screamed, done nothing but screech at how disobedient and disrespectful you were. That you were going to get yourself killed. All your mom did was sob her heart out, pleading for you to come back.

But the easiness in which you settled with the Winchesters would overpower the fact that you missed your parents. It was always comfortable around them. Sure, you had your small bickers but they soon passed and you learned to love Sam as a brother, all the while falling for Dean even more.

When John Winchester finally appeared, he was quite surprised to find you holding Dean’s hand. He scoffed and welcomed you to the family, asking after your parents. You informed him they were doing just fine and he nodded, getting back to the yellow-eyed demon. You could see the obsession in his eyes, saw the way Dean changed around him, and all you wanted to do was walk out of the room. Sam realized what you were thinking and excused himself, and you, out.

“Hey, I know he can be overbearing, and the way Dean is around him,” he put a comforting hand to your shoulder.

“It’s disgusting,” you crossed your arms on your chest, trying not to shake from what you had seen.

“Yeah, but what can we do?” he shrugged. “Come here,” he opened his arms and you walked into his embrace, laying your head on his shoulder.

A few weeks later, John Winchester finally swallowed his pride and called your dad. He requested for his aid, having no clue about how to even locate the demon. Your father accepted, more for having an excuse to see you than to actually help the hunter out.

As he walked out of his pick-up truck, you ran into his arms. He chuckled, kissing your forehead and squeezing you tightly. Wishing you were doing well, he glared at Dean before shaking his head as the younger man swallowed back his fear and grinned widely.

Sam and your dad quickly got to researching all the clues that the youngest Winchester had gathered up. Meanwhile, Dean and John put together all the weapons available, Dean bringing out the Colt and handing it over to his father.

Everything went according to plan, until the yellow-eyed monster decided to possess John and Dean didn’t pull the trigger. The demon turned on his heels and threw your dad to the wall as he tried to attack it. You screamed, only to have Azazel slam you against a wooden desk, blacking you out.

When you came to, Dean had tears running down his cheeks, whispering apologies into your hair as he rocked you back and forth. You chuckled and told him it wasn’t his fault. The demon had knocked you out after all, not him. He shook his head, biting his lower lip and finding it hard to let you know.

“Were you able to kill it?” you inquired.

“No, um,” he swallowed nervously. The door opened behind Dean and Sam stepped in, face haggard as he collapsed on a nearby chair. He didn’t glance over, thinking you still unconscious. Noticing the absence of two other men in the room, you turned to Dean with a tilt of your head.

“Where’s my dad? Where’s John?” you inquired.

“ _My_ dad is in the hospital, Sam shot him in the leg,” your boyfriend couldn’t meet your eyes, stare glued to the ground.

“Okay,” you nudged him to continue, bile rising up as you feared the worst.

“Before,” he swallowed. “B-before my dad could take control again, Azazel—he, um, he killed your father, Y/N.”

“What?” you snorted, laughing humorlessly. “That’s crazy. I thought you had the Colt. I thought you were going to kill him.”

“We were,” Sam intervened. “But to kill Azazel, I had to kill my father—”

“And so you decided to sacrifice mine instead?” you felt the anger mesh with the disbelief and grief.

“That is not what I meant,” Sam got on his feet, towering over you defensively.

“And you let this happen?” you turned to your boyfriend, whose eyes widened at your sudden accusation.

“It had me pinned to the damn wall, I barely came out alive,” Dean protested.

“At least _you_ did,” you clenched your jaw. “My dad had nothing to do with any of this. He had just come and helped because of me. Oh, God,” you sobbed out.

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault,” Dean kissed your forehead and brought your head to his chest. You cried out your sorrows in his embrace, not wanting to believe that your father was really gone. He had died trying to protect you, only to have himself killed.

The next two days consisted of you making that dreaded call to your mom as the Winchesters prepared your father’s body for a proper hunter’s funeral. She cried uncontrollably and you begged to have the funeral close to your home.

Holding your mother’s crying frame to you, you watched through brimming tears as Dean and Sam got everything ready. Leaving your mom for just a second, you took the lighter from your boyfriend’s hand, feeling it was right that you did this. A cry burst from your lips as you saw the body go up in flames, sending sweet words of gratefulness to the wind for your father. Dean held the both of you as your tears mingled with your mother’s. He kissed your forehead and didn’t say a word.

Your mother understood when you told her that you had to go back to being with Dean. She knew what it was to love someone so much that you’d leave your parents for them, because that’s what she had done so many years ago. You kissed her cheek, promising to visit regularly.

Getting into the passenger seat after Sam yielded it, you waved until you couldn’t see her anymore. Dean squeezed your hand comfortingly, bringing it up to his lips and softly kissing it. You smiled, knowing everything was going to be alright. You were with the love of your life after all.


End file.
